


Storytime with Hawke and Anders

by ShaqTheRipper



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaqTheRipper/pseuds/ShaqTheRipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke decides to read her boyfriend Anders a children's book she found in the estate library. Fluff, oneshot, featuring purple Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime with Hawke and Anders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm trash please don't hate me or my shitty story thanks

"Is this... really what you do for fun?"  
"Scoot over. I have no room here."  
"I... Ouch!"  
"Sorry!"  
Anders and Hawke were spending time together in her mansion, much lonelier now that her mother had passed, and Carver had left to join the wardens. At this moment, they were trying to get comfortable on the couch together, both of them fighting to lie down, and accidentally pushing the other off in the process.  
"Anders! Stop moving for just one second!" Hawke grumbled, frustrated. In response, he playfully pushed her off again. She stood up indignantly, and spun around so her back faced him, and started towards the door.  
"My love, I was just joking with you, please don't..." Anders stopped, confused, and then frightened as Hawke spun around and bounded towards him, leaping on the couch with all of her might. He wheezed as she landed on him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.  
"There," she said cheerfully "I'm comfortable now." She snatched the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and draped it over their entangled bodies, ignoring Ander's coughing fit. Leaning over him, she picked up a thin book off of the ground. "Are you ready? I'm about ready to start."  
"I- I think I'm injured." He said, letting out a sob of pain.  
"Good. Let's start." Hawke opened the book up to the first page, and then flipped through the forward to the beginning. She cleared her throat dramatically. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."  
"What kind of story is this?" Anders struggled underneath her, trying to get into a position where he could breathe properly "Hawke, I really-"  
"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." She carried on, oblivious to her boyfriend's struggle "Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."  
"Hawke, I would appreciate it if you skipped to the parts that you think would interest me." Anders groaned, his body contorted in a position that looked as though he had fallen from a building and broken his limbs. "I can't stay like this for very long." With a heavy sigh and an eye roll, she flipped through the book until she came to a page she seemed to be looking for. She kicked her legs out in excitement and let out a shrill squeal that masked the noise of agony coming from beneath her.  
"'Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh,' said Hagrid." She started off excitedly, speaking in a deep voice for the character "'Harry -- yet a wizard.' There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard."  
Anders scoffed. "Wizard?" He questioned, rolling his eyes. "Who even says 'wizard' anymore? That's such an archaic term. That's like calling yourself a... a..." He waved his free hand in the air vaguely "...soothsayer, perhaps." Hawke slammed the book shut.  
"He's a wizard!" She exclaimed, sitting up straight. "He's only 11! Give him a break." She brushed a tendril of hair from her face and huffed. With a sigh, she flopped flat on her back, once again resulting in a cry from Anders.  
"That's... that's enough," He panted, pushing her off of him. She fell to the floor with a great thud, and she howled in pain. Anders readjusted himself on the couch so that he now took up more than one square foot of space.  
"Anders!" Hawke groaned.  
"Why, of all things, did you think this would be romantic?" Anders asked, laughing. "You nearly suffocated me to death, and then you attempted to read me a full novel in one sitting." Hawke stood up quickly and put her hands on her hips.  
"I thought, perhaps, that you might like to hear my splendid voice narrate a wondrous tale of magic and friendship while you are given the privilege to cuddle me, the esteemed champion of Kirkwall." She said with bravado. Anders chuckled and shook his head. Hawke turned her head to him, and shot him an offended look.  
"I learn new things about you every day." He said, standing up and taking her into his arms. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his nose gently.  
"I hope you never get bored of me." She said gently.  
"I put up with the constant bruising and confusion of being your friend," he said affectionately "I think I can handle that being your lover."  
"Good." Hawke said enthusiastically, hopping lightly on her feet and smacking the top of her hear into Ander's chin. They both reeled back in pain.  
"We'll have to work on that." Anders sighed, rubbing his chin.  
"Why did you put your chin there?!" Hawke moaned in pain.  
"Oh, go cry in your pile of money, Hawke." Anders huffed, "You hit me, too."  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" She wailed. "I'm perfect!"  
"You're... certainly something." he laughed. "If you are anything, it's certainly not injured." He pulled her over to him by her arm, and she stood up straight immediately, conveniently forgetting that she was supposed to be in pain. "I love you, you know that, right?" He said to her tenderly.  
"Of course you do." Hawke smiled "I'm amazing, after all."


End file.
